Mourning
by FluffyShrekGirl
Summary: A sad, tearjerking fic with hints of Takari, it involves TK, Kari and a wedding. Oneshot.


Mourning

DISCLAIMER: As everybody except for the people who would sue me, apparently knows, I do not own Digimon, or any of the characters in this story – except for Sakura Awayuki well, not her surname – that belongs to the creators of Prétear, but Sakura has nothing to do with anything from Prétear, she is my own creation. I also own the poem – I wrote it myself, and it, like the fic, is called Mourning. It's not really complete yet – I'm thinking of publishing the whole poem as a final chapter, summing up the story, but for now, the first part I have written is the first chapter. If you want to use any of my creations ha lol then please email me at and I will do my best to reply. Thanks! Also – thanks very much to BlackLily13 for faithfully reading and reviewing all my stories so far hope you like this one – I know it's not my usual Gato/Wizzy, and btw – is your name anything to do with Black Lily from the Negima series, or am I taking rubbish? And – more chapters of Once More With Feeling up! Um… I guess that's it. Enjoy my new story! Oh – one more thing. No matter how many fics I read, I still maintain than Sora's hair is brown! So please don't let that put you off! As well as this – I know the marriage vows aren't brilliant I was using a booklet we studied in RE, and altering it to fit 'I do' instead of 'I will', so they're not exactly perfect!.

_I sit afraid_

_Twisting the soft fabric of my dress_

_Into scrunched-up shapes_

_Then letting it fall creased_

_To settle over my knees._

_My eyes empty_

_I stare ahead blankly_

_Drowning in a sea of regret._

_But you must never know_

_How I truly feel._

Kari Kamiya stared ahead, her eyes unseeing. Her hands crushed the pink silk of her dress nervously, then let it fall, now in messy creases, to settle on her lap.

"Kari?"

The woman's voice seemed distant, as though she were hearing it underwater. Kari shook herself, and became aware of a hand being waved slowly in front of her face. Her eyes focused on a brunette not much older than herself, a concerned look in her brown eyes.

She smiled a little, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Sorry, Sora. I guess I spaced out. I mean, it's just so weird! I can't believe TK is the first one to get married."

Sora returned the smile. "I know, isn't it?" _We all thought…_ Sora banished the thought abruptly. TK and Kari were both happy, so why spoil it?

Kari had faded back into her own thoughts again.

_Waiting_

_Waiting for my angel of death_

_To come marching through the huge oaken doors_

_And destroy me utterly_

_Without a care_

_And, just as one man's elixir is another's poison,_

_So one woman's angel of death is another man's angel of joy._

_The music starts_

_I rise to my feet shakily_

_And through the doors she comes_

_A glowing vision shining white_

_The angel_

_Although of death or joy_

_Is purely in the eyes of the beholder._

_I lift my head_

_And gaze at you._

_You cannot tear your eyes away_

_From that angel, that beauteous one – _

_So lovely._

Kari started as the organ began to play. Such cheerful music… it fit the occasion, certainly… at least for most present. She rose unsteadily to her feet, and turned as one with the rest of the congregation to watch the doors.

Slowly, she came through, a shy smile on her lips, clutching a bouquet of roses. Her dress was snow white – not a dust mote was to be seen.

Kari turned her eyes to TK. He was staring, transfixed, at the angelic vision coming towards him. He couldn't seem to stop looking at her.

_And then_

_You do._

All of a sudden, his eyes found hers. She felt herself blush, as though she had been caught doing something wrong – who was she to look his way, when the whole church was fixated on his angel of joy?

_Not for nearly a minute_

_But your eyes find mine_

_And for a moment_

_You watch me_

_Watching you._

_I force a smile_

_Wink conspiratorially_

_And nod._

'_You've made a wise choice'_

_The telepathic message I send_

_Even though I don't truly believe it._

Kari forced a smile onto her face, and gave a small nod. Then she winked, a real smile coming to her pretty features for just a second. _You've made a wise choice, TK, _she told him silently. She didn't truly believe that in her heart, but she knew TK needed strength, and he needed it from her. They had always leant on one another, always shared their strength, always, always, always…

_You stand at the altar_

_Just the two of you_

_The two who are 'perfect' together_

_And I cry_

_Finally_

_The tears fall_

_Making dark stains on the creased material of my dress._

_Am I all right? a friend asks._

_Yes, of course._

_I'm just… happy, that's all._

As the angel stepped up to the altar, Kari felt her eyes fill with tears. She let the fall. They dropped onto the creases she had made in her dress, creating dark splotches.

"Kari?" Sora whispered anxiously. "Kari, are you OK?"

"Yes, of course," Kari replied softly, keeping her eyes on the couple. "I'm just… happy, that's all."

The vicar was speaking, and Kari concentrated on what he was saying.

"Do you, Takeru Takaishi, take this woman, Sakura Awayuki, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together as God requires in the holy estate of matrimony? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, remain faithful only to her, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Sakura Awayuki, take this man, Takeru Takaishi, to be you lawfully wedded husband, to live together as God requires in the holy estate of matrimony? Do you promise to obey him, serve him, love, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, remain faithful only to him, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

'_I do.'_

"Those whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder. I now pronounce you husband and wife."

_Part of me dies._


End file.
